renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Gort/Guide to level 0
An Gort forum mirror of the announcement Guide to level 0: Michellebegg PostPosted: 26 Apr 2009 05:36 Post subject: Guide to level 0 This has been stolen wholesale from Catullus's Guide from Kirkudbright. Chardonnay changed a few things around to suit it to Ireland, but he did the bulk of the work. She also added a glossary to the end of it. Quote: Fast guide to the first two days in RK: 1: Don't buy anything but bread. 2: Work in the mines. 3: Hang out in the taverns. You'll meet your neighbors, get your questions answered, and friendly people will buy you drinks. DON'T buy drinks yourself! (See #1). Oh, do note that level 0 players can't play poker. The game doesn't allow it - it's not a setting that tavern owners can change! Quote: Well, welcome to the Renaissance Kingdoms. You're probably wandering through town a wee bit lost, and I'm glad that the mentor's sent you over here. Never forget that you were born in the best county in the Renaissance Kingdoms, and everyone's willing to help as much as possible to ensure that you succeed. The events in RK happen in three places, in town, in the tavern, and finally on the forums. Make sure to visit all three as often as possible and you'll do great. Section 1: I'm very hungry (how and what to eat) So you've probably noticed that up on the top left of the screen is a circle telling you that you're hungry. In order to stay fed in RK, you need to eat 2 hunger points of food a day. Right now, this means you want to eat only 1 loaf of bread per day. Corn can be eaten, but it's needed for other things that you'll learn about as you get more involved with the game. 1) Eating at home Click on home > my inventory and you will see 2 loaves of bread when you start. Click 'use' and you'll eat one. 2) Eating at the tavern Click on town > tavern and pick a tavern to visit. Try to choose one with people in it, as they'll be happy to answer any other questions you have. Click on the plate at the of the screen, and click on the stack of money by the menu. Only eat bread at the tavern - let everyone else buy you beer until you hit level 1. Section 2: Shopping (how to buy more food) Before I start, during level zero DO NOT BUY ANYTHING BUT BREAD. If you are going to be tempted by a knife or a pair of shoes, skip to step three as I don't want to help you delay your trip to level 1. If you promise that you will only purchase food, keep reading. When you click on 'town' you'll see a picture of a market in the bottom left corner. Click on market > 'player's market' and scroll down until you find the corn and the bread. You need to eat either 2 corn or 1 bread per day, so get ready to buy whichever is cheaper. Click on the drop menu arrow under 'purchase' and click on the number that you wish to buy. The items will be added to your basket, and then click 'purchase'. After about 10 minutes, these items will be added to your inventory (see section 1). Section 3: Working for a living In order to get to level 1, you need to save more than 90 pounds. At this time, there are four places where you can earn money. 1) The mines This is the best place to work right now. You are earning a good salary, and helping out the county at the same time. The mines pay 16.00 pounds in two installments. They day after you work there, 8.00 pounds will be deposited into your bank account. The rest will be paid out the following Sunday. You can work for the mines by clicking duchy > work > (picture of the mine). And make sure to click on the picture. 2) Field work Although it's not easy, you can try to get a job for the day working in someone's field. You can find these jobs by clicking on town > town hall > job announcements. Find a job, click on details, and click on apply for the job. The good news about field work is that you get paid the entire salary the following day, and some of these jobs pay more than the mines. Unfortunately there are three bad things about field work. -You need to qualify for the job and can only apply for 0 stat jobs -If anyone with a higher charisma than you applies for the job, even if they apply after you, they will get it -It takes 10 to 15 minutes to find out whether or not you got the job. You will get tired of waiting for this, trust me. 3) County Minimum Wage This is only if you are desperate for work. You are only paid 5 pounds for working here, less than the mines. That's it - IMW only pays 5 pounds. I'm not going to tell you where this is, as it is far better to work anywhere but here. When you do find this, remember that it is much better to look to the left (the mines) or take option 4. 4) Working for the church The church only pays you 5 pounds for working there. To work for the church, click on town > church > work at the church. You are going to need to work at the church twice, and I advise you to work here on the last two days before you are ready for level 1. As you're going to want the money from your mine work to help you level, and there's usually a delay until this pays out, use your days working at the church to wait out the delay. And if you're wondering why you should work at the church when it pays less than the county minimum wage, well look below. Section 4: Reputation Points and Trust Points Along with needing to earn 90 pounds to get to level one, you need 5 reputation points. Trust points are given to you by other players, and increase your reputation by 1 point. At level 0, you can only earn reputation points by working at the church. Since you are limited to three trust point in level 0, and you need a 5 reputation to get to level one, you will need to work at the church twice. But as I said before, the church doesn't pay very well, so you want to work in the church as little as possible. Therefore, you're going to want to convince players to trust you in order to get to level 1 as quickly as possible. Every player in the game gets two trust points every week and they really want to give them out - you just have to find a way to convince them to give a point to you. Here are some of the ways to do this: 1) Requesting trust points in the forum If you go to the forums, and post in your town's trust point thread (look here if you're in Lismore , or here if in Cashel, or here for Waterford), people in the town will notice your request. If you make up a good story here (and don't just write "i need trust points to level"), there's a good chance that someone will find you in game. NOTE: do not start up a new thread requesting trust points in the forum. The censors get slightly grouchy if you do this (as it breaks one of the forum rules) and they will lock your thread, and usually send you a message reminding you of the forum rules. 2) The town introductions thread Posting in the town introduction threads (here for Lismore, or here for Waterford, or here for Cashel) will not guarantee that you get trust points, but will make it far easier to get them. People would rather trust someone who takes an interest in the town and the forums, so if you post here, people are more inclined to want to keep you around. 3) The town tavern When you're in town, click on the tavern and you'll see a list of available pubs in town. Look to the right and if anyone's sitting in a tavern. If you see a tavern with somebody in it, click on that tavern name in the list on the left, and you'll enter in. Don't forget that you have to convince someone to trust you, so if you just walk in and say 'give me a trust point', people will often ignore you. Say hi, put up your feet, ask some questions or just chat about the weather ... after a couple minutes once people get to know you, ask them then and if the bar is busy enough, you'll probably get your three at one time. 4) Creating an in-game profile People like to know something about the person whom they're trusting. So if you spend a few minutes creating a background story for your character, people are more inclined to trust you. If you take some time to do this, it looks as if you're going to be around for a while - and people prefer to give trust to someone that will be around next week. 5) Trusting other level 0 players first You need trust points and they need trust points - and usually, if you trust someone, they'll trust you back. In order to give someone a trust point all you need to do is click on their name. It's easiest to do this by sitting in the tavern with them. Once you have clicked on their name, it will pull up their profile. Part of the way down their profile is written in gold letters 'give your trust to . Click on this and you will see a message at the top of their profile 'you have given your trust to he should thank you.' That player will get an event message saying that you have trusted them. Since they can click on your name in the event message, and you've trusted them first, there's a good chance that they'll click on your name trust you back. Section 5: Am I ready to level? How do I do it? When you're a few days away from being ready to level, around the time when you're working at the church, it's time to decide which field you're going to choose. Now's the time to talk to the town mayor or one of the town mentors. If you pick a field that the town needs, you have a better chance of succeeding, so don't hesitate to ask around. There are 4 main types of fields to choose from and I'll give you some of the pluses and minuses. 1) Vegetable farms Veggies are the least expensive type of farm to start. In order to get ready for a veggie farm, you only need to save 100 pounds in order to level (90 pounds for the field and 7 pounds to buy some food the day after you level). Veggies are nice because you can eat them directly from the field, and eating a vegetable will increase your charisma. Unfortunately, veggies also earn you the least amount of any field. You only get about 4 veggies per harvest. Also, for those in an orchard town (Cashel), veggie fields aren't needed. Orchards yield fruit, which, like veggies, produce one charisma point when eaten. 2) Corn farms Corn is the second cheapest field to start. You'll need to save about 110 pounds in order to level (90 pounds for the field, 4 pounds to buy some corn to plant your field and 14 pounds to buy two days food - you're going to be working your own field on the first day). Corn is the only other crop that you can eat directly from your field. The pig farmers need it to feed their hogs and the county also needs corn. Corn farms earn more than veggie farms, but less than ... 3) Wheat farms Wheat is the other inexpensive field to start. You'll need to save about 125 pounds in order to level (90 pounds for the field, 14 pounds for wheat to seed your field, and 21 pounds to eat for the first three days as you'll be working your own field on the first two). Wheat earns more than the other two crop farms, and is used by millers to create flour and the county also uses wheat. 4) Livestock ranches (cattle, sheep, pigs) Ok, these fields will earn you the most money, but I don't recommend them. You have to purchase your livestock, you'll need a knife or a bucket to work them and you'll need to hire people frequently to work them. Also, the profits are not guaranteed - over the long term they will make more money, but sometimes you will lose money on livestock ranches. If you're feeling really brave, go ahead and start one, but I don't recommend it at all. Start with one of the other fields and you can change your field to livestock once you've saved up enough money. Once you have decided on your field, and you've saved up enough money to ensure that you can work the field and you won't starve, click on duchy > castle > meet the county's first secretary. There's a button to click there and the following day, you'll have your field, and you'll be level one. Remember this moment as it will be a while before you get to level 2. Quote: Glossary of some commonly used terms: Reset: Every day, the database that stores all the information about every facet of the game is updated at 02:00 GMT. The game is offline for about an hour. IG: Ingame, used to differentiate from real life, or role play (see below) IC: In character, as opposed to OOC: Out of character - when YOU make a statement as opposed to your CHARACTER making a statement. Lots of things are automatically OOC, like references to stuff that happened after the current IG date (1456) IRL: In Real Life, as opposed to IG. References to IRL are always OOC RP, Role play: Playing your character. Some people are very adept at this, and will RP their character in the taverns and all of their posts on the forum. Ask for help if this sounds like fun to you! HP: Hunger Points. 2 HP worth of food is all you need for a day. Different foods have different HP values: 1HP valued foods include Corn, Milk, Fruit and Vegetables, while Bread, Meat and Fish are 2HP each. HHW: stands for half-hundred weight. When pigs are slaughtered, they produce HHW, which butchers use to make meat (a food you'll not want to eat before level 1). HW: hundred weight. What cows produce when slaughtered. Used in the same way. PP: Public Prosecutor - The member of the County Council responsible for adding prosecuting County Court cases. TM: Trade Minister - County Council member charged with creating and assisting trade between towns and counties. TH: Town Hall - in each town, a central point for finding information about the town, and also where you'll go when the mines are full to find jobs. Stats: Strength, Charisma and Intelligence. Not needed until you've been level one for at least a little while. You get them by eating Stat foods: Strength only comes from Meat (+2 per unit), intelligence comes from Milk (+1) or Fish (+2), and charisma comes from Fruit (+1) or Vegetables (+1). Copied from munster inn Can we have this as a sticky please, thx Stickied -Hornet _________________ Try to survive your stupidity!! pnj Guest PostPosted: 26 Apr 2009 09:58 Post subject: What follows is the Mentor letter that I penned for Luimneach. It is, perhaps inordinately lengthy - yet with the one on one mentoring of subjects in the taverns and by the mails, it appeared to bear fruit. No Mentor letters are perfect, yet I believe the next Mentor should have models available from which to cherry pick the most effective notions. It is unfortunate that present Mentor guilds seem not to be taking members ooc:/ Links below will not work. This was specific to Luimneach, and so rather than being directed to fishing guides, beginning players should be directed to logging guides either posted here or linked from elsewhere I want to welcome you toLuimneach, and offer you some tips to help you with the game. You may wish to cut, paste and print this for reference. Be sure to reference this guide in the first forum: http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=34628 You can access the two primary forums by clicking the “Forum and Rules” button on the left side of your welcome screen in the game. You begin the game at level 0 with 50 pounds and two loaves of bread, which you can find in your inventory as described below. Log in daily to find jobs and feed your character, so that your character does not die from starvation. At 0 level, your main goal is to get to level 1 as fast as you can. You need 5 reputation points and 90 pounds. You will want to have additional funds beyond the 90 pounds when you petition the Count's Secretary to level up so that you can still afford food and the various items you will need to tend to your field upon leveling into level 1, the peasantry. 1) You need 5 reputation points. 3 may be trust points. I'm the present custodian of the Trust Points thread at the Luimneach Hall in the Munster Inn of the main Renaissance Kingdoms forum. You may post requests for trust points in that thread, and you will also find it helpful to request trust points in the town taverns. You can also give two trust points away per week by clicking on another player's name to check their in game profile. Arranging trust point trades with other players will be useful - and you can find a list of players in your town by clicking “Town” on the left hand side of your welcome screen, and then clicking on the “Town Hall”, then the “Town Hall of” tab where you will find a link in the Mayor’s message entitled “Town Information”. Clicking on any name gives you the player’s profile, and a button at the bottom of the profile allows you to give trust. The remaining two reputation points you need to level into Level 1 you must get from working at the Church. You can also gain reputation points by clicking the “Donate” button at the Church, but must sometimes donate 20 pounds or more for this to happen. Beginning players will not have the money to gamble away in this fashion. To work at the Church, click “Town” on the left hand side of your welcome screen, and then click on the Church. There, you will find the “Work at the Church” button to get your reputation. The Trust Point request thread is at this link: http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?p=11882946#11882946 2) You require food. At 0 level, do not concern yourself with fish, meat, fruit, vegetable or milk. They will only deplete sorely needed resources for you. You will need them after you level up to build stats such as Strength, Intelligence and Charisma. Presently, you will want to buy bread or corn for food depending on their prices. You can buy meals in the town taverns, and you can also buy them at the town market. Scroll down to find information about accessing taverns and the town market. You have 2 bread at start up. 3) You need a job. You will normally want to seek a job daily. Jobs are posted in the Town Hall, and you can also find jobs in the mine. It will be much easier for you to find jobs in the mine than working on some other player's fields, as field jobs go the players with the highest charisma first. You can also work in the Church for 5 pounds, or for the Inter-County Wage at 8 pounds - but these are starvation wages. You will not ordinarily want a job for less than 15 pounds. To find jobs, click the “Town” button on the left side of your welcome screen, and then click on the Town Hall. You will find job offers in the Job Offers tab, and sometimes in the “Town Hall of” tab – where you can read the Mayor’s message daily – to find Town Militia jobs. Militia jobs usually require Level 1 players. To work in the mine, you need to click the “Out of Town” button on the left side of your welcome screen, and then click on the “Works” tab. There, you click on the big pile of gold to get your Mining job. Please note that the mines pay half wages the next day, and the remaining half on the Sunday following, but it’s good for beginning players Fishing is another way to raise income. Presently, the Town Hall buys fish if its is priced at 17.75 pounds or less. You will not be able to fish effectively with a strength of 6 or less, so this is not economical for beginning players – but when you do have strength keep this in mind as an option. A fishing guide is available at this link: http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=33424 As Mayor, I have been encouraging people to fish as they can: http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=416045 See the Mayor’s message at the “Town Hall of” tab for more details. 4) Spend time in the taverns. The taverns are chat rooms where you can role play your character, drink beers to improve your mood, occasionally find meals cheaper than you can get at the town market, request trust points, socialize, and also network for your character's advancement. A lot of the game happens in the taverns. 5) Attend mass. You improve your mood in game by drinking beers and by going to mass. Drinking beers in the taverns can be expensive, and may not necessarily be the wisest use of your funds as you're trying to level. Mass is said every Sunday morning, from 10 to 12 (GMT+1)and every Wednesday from 18 to 20Time: GMT+1 (16 to 18 GMT). There is no parish priest at the moment, but I am working with the Bishop to get one to Luimneach as fast as I can. Mood is presently without an ingame consequence if low, but a very good mood will give you gifts such as boats, corn and higher stats. When you have your 5 reputation points and at least 90 pounds, you will want to contact your Mayor (myself, at the moment) to learn more regarding what fields the town needs, and how you can most efficiently manage the fields. To level up, you want to click "Town", then on the “Bailwick", and then "Meet the Count First Secretary". A very nice guide useful in choosing which field you will eventually want may be found here: http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=254715 To locate your personal inventory, where food you purchase will be kept, click "My House" on the left hand side of the welcome screen and then "Your property’s Inventory" To find jobs at Town Hall, click "Town", then "Town Hall" and then "Job Announcements". Militia jobs may be found at the “Town Hall of’ tab. You will find the taverns by clicking "Town" and then "Tavern". You will find a set of several taverns you may log on to. A very handy guide to how to use the taverns is here: http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=54876 To buy goods at the Town Market, click "Town", and then "Market". You will want to compare prices in the taverns. To go to Church, click "Town" and then "Church". Here you will find options for attending mass at various times, and also work for the Church to gain your final two reputation points needed to level. You can also gain reputation points by "Donner", but this cost 5 pounds with each attempt and you could end up spending from 20 to 25 pounds or more trying to get a reputation point in this fashion. Here, you can also put your character into Retreat to make sure your character does not slowly starve to death if you find yourself in a position where you cannot log in and feed the character ever day. I am urging vagrants {lvl 0} who may be considering retreat to please refrain from this. Level 0 persons in retreat clog the town lists and prevent more active players from getting involved in our town and contributing to the economic growth of the community. Most level 0 persons who go into retreat never return from it, but are counted as part of the population that prompts expansion of colonies draining counties of active players. To work in the mine, click "Out of Town”, then "Work" and then click on the image of the mine. Do not click the button that reads "To Work for IMW", or you will wind up working a starvation wage. To fish, click "Town", then "Lake", then any one of the squares. You will not be strong enough initially to make much money fishing, but it is lucrative when you can. It is also useful in this game to know how to take a screenshot of ingame events. To do so, you hit "Alt" and the "Print Screen" button on the upper right hand side of your keyboard. You will then paste that image into Paint, save it to your desktop as a JPEG file. You can then upload it to Imageshack or some other such online service. If you have any questions regarding this message, or any other questions about the game at all, please do not hesitate to contact me. Good luck, and enjoy your life in Luimneach! Sincerely yours, A. Eoghann Ó Ruairc, Mayor MSN: thersites2467@hotmail.com Below: the Mentor’s message of Malasorte – Welcome to Luimneach ! My name is Malasorte and I am your chief mentor. If you have questions regarding on how to level, or how to play the game just ask me by ingame mail and i will gladly answer.Hope you'll enjoy this game like we do. This game allow's you to chat with other players in taverns, as well as Role Playing by posting in the forums. Whether you want to make friends, become a mayor, be a town hero, or even take a criminal path, this game is for you! To go to our town forum and do some Role Playing, follow these menu items : Forum -> Go to the forum with your player's account (1st option) -> Munster Inn -> Luimneach Hall I recommend checking out the "Guide to Level 0" sticky note found in the Munster Inn Forum before doing anything else in the game. In level 0, your main objective is to save money, eat daily, and also collect 5 reputation points. **Please do not purchase anything from the market besides bread or corn (for food) while you are level 0. No other market items will be usefull to you untill you reach level 1, so save your money** To Work (earn money) : To work in the mines: Out of town -> Works -> Click on the Mine icon (This option is recommended for level 0) To work for the town militia: Town -> Town Hall -> Enlist in the town militia To work at the church: Town -> Church -> Work at the church (You won't get paid as much here but you need to work here at least twice while you're level 0 to gain reputation points) To work for other citizens -> Town -> Town Hall -> Job offers (Don't take below £15 wage job) To level up :You will need 5 Reputation Points (RP) and £90. (I recommend waiting untill you have £120 though)3 RPs can be obtained from getting Trust Points (TP) from other players. The easiest way to get TPs is to make friends in the taverns or posting in Luimneach Hall trust point thread. The remaining 2 RPs must be obtained from working at the church for 2 days.Once you have gained your 5 RPs and at least 90 pounds, you can level up by visiting the Count's first Secretary : Bailiwick -> Meet the Count's First Secretary Regards, Malasorte Category:Forum mirror